Mitologia nordycka
Mitologia nordycka (lub mitologia skandynawska) - Potoczne określenie na wierzenia dawnych ludów germańskojęzycznych zamieszkujących tereny dzisiejszej: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii, Islandii i Wysp Owczych. Nazywanymi też Nordykami, Nordami lub Skandynawami. Kwalifikuje się ona do mitologii indoeuropejskich w wyniku czego funkcjonuje w niej uniwersalny dla wierzeń indoeuropejskich schemat objawiający się trójpodziałem panteonu na trzy głównę kategorię bóstw (I - bóstwa prawa i kapłaństwa; II - bóstwa solarno-wojenne i bóstwa chtoniczno-wegetacyjne). System religijny północnogermańskich plemion to najlepiej poznany odłam mitologii germańskiej, która rozwinęła się po upadku wspólnoty praindoeuropejskiej za czasów pragermańskich. Ważne miejsce w mitologii nordyckiej pełniło drzewo kosmogoniczne zawierające dziewięć światów tworzących trzy warstwy światopoglądu dawnych German - Niebo, Ziemię i Niflheim (Świat zmarłych, odpowiednik chrześcijańskiego piekła). Siedzibą germańskich Bogów było miasto Asgard położone w Niebie, które zastąpiło wcześniejsze Wanaheim, a ich sługami były świetliste Elfy - Alfy żyjące w również niebiańskiej krainie Alfheim i ich "mroczne odpowiedniki" - Krasnoludy zwane też Karłami, które z kolei żyły pod ziemią we własnym kraju - Svartalheimie, krainie Niflheimu. Ziemię - mitologiczny Midgard - zamieszkiwali ludzie, zwierzęta i rośliny. Uważa się, że na wierzenia skandynawskie miała wpływ rzymska teogonia i wiara ludów celtyckich, częściej jednak to nordyccy zdobywcy lub handlarze przenosili opowieści o bogach, bohaterach i demonach do innych kręgów kulturowych np. jak pokazały badania folklorystyczne duńskiego poety Bernharda Severina Ingemanna, słowiańscy Serbołużyczanie w zamierzchłej przeszłości, prócz swych własnych bóstw, czcili także Woda (Wodana, Wotana - wschodniogermańskiego odpowiednika nordyckiego Odyna), Baldura i Helę (Hel). Centrum nordyckiego kultu pogańskiego była świątynia w Uppsali w dzisiejszej Szwecji, gdzie czczono trzech najważniejszych bogów - Odyna, Thora i Frejra. Co dziewięć lat w świątyni tej odbywały się pogańskie obrzędy tak zwanego blodfest, ''czyli "święta krwi", w czasie którego składano między innymi ofiary z ludzi i zwierząt dla przebłagania bóstw. Innym bardzo ważnym miejscem kultowym, być może drugą stolicą nordyckiego kultu było tzw. dąb Thora mający się znajdować w miejscowości Fritzlar w dzisiejszych Niemczech zachodnio-centralnych w landzie Hesji. Jak podają relacje chrześcijańskie św. Bonifacy ściął tą świętość i podważył wśród wikingów boski autorytet potężnego bóstwa piorunów. Po schrystianizowaniu Szwecji w jedenastym wieku również świątynia w Uppsali upadła, a posągi bóstw wyrzucono i zniszczono. Liczne elementy germańsko - pogańskie zostały wtórnie zaakceptowane do doktryny rzymsko-katolickiej, a po reformacji do skandynawskiego protestantyzmu. Rekonstrukcja Wierzenia północnogermańskich Nordów (Norsmenów, Gotów, Gutów, Danów, Jutów i Szwedów/Swedów) są najlepiej zachowaną mitologią germańską, co zawdzięcza się dwóm ''Eddom -'' islandzkim sagą odwołujących się do pogańskich wierzeń. ''Edda Starsza ''powstała w IX n.e i jest uważana za najstarszy zabytek piśmienniczy Islandii, zawiera 29 pieśni o bogach i ich przygodach oraz mitycznych bohaterach. Została odnaleziona w 1640 przez biskupa Brynjolfura Sveinssona i dana królowi Danii. Autorstwo przypisano szwedzkiemu kronikarzowi i poecie - Snorriemu Sturlusonowi. Napisał on także ''Eddę nazywaną później Eddą prozaiczną ''lub częściej ''Eddą młodszą. Jako pierwszy, Eddę Starszą i Młodszą przełożył na polski przekład Joachim Lelewel. Niestety, nim opowieści o bohaterach i bogach zaczęto spisywać, były one przekazywane ustnie i zapewne ulegały częstym modyfikacją, a teksty będące głównymi źródłami o przedchrześcijańskiej wierze Wikingów zostały spisane bardzo późno i na dodatek są widocznie skalane w pewnych momentach motywami z chrześcijańskiego kręgu kulturowego. Mitologia nordycka mimo wszystko pozostaje słabo poznana, posiadająca sprzeczne ze sobą elementy. Rekonstruuje się ją także w mniejszym stopniu po przez przekazy folklorystyczne i metody porównawcze z innymi mitologiami indoeuropejskimi m. in. celtycką i rzymską. Panteon Plemiona północnogermańskie miały ciekawe podejście do swego panteonu bogów. Podzielili go na dwa boskie rody: Asów i Wanów. Asowie to ród panujący, najważniejszy dla Wikingów. Męscy członkowie tej rodziny to Asowie, a żeńscy to Asyny. Nazywani są także Azami lub Azynami. Ich charakterystyczną cechą jest wojownicze usposobienie i mniejszy większy związek z kultem wojny, magii i siły. Wanowie są rodem podległym Asom, chociaż są równie potężni i ważni. Ich pochodzenie, w odróżnieniu od Asów, nie jest znane, chociaż wiadomo, że są od nich o wiele starsi. Męscy członkowie rodu Wanów to Wanowie, a żeńscy to Wanidy, a ich cechy charakterystyczne to pokojowe nastawienie i mocny związek z przyjazną człowiekowi naturą i urodzajem. Eddy wspominają o konfrontacji tych dwóch dynastii. Wojnę wygrali Wanowie, a późniejsze dyskusje zakończyły się ugodą - wymieniono zakładników i ogłoszono pokój, a Wanowie dobrowolnie uznali zwierzchnictwo Asów. Mit pokazuje, że rasa panująca nie jest wszechmogąca i ma swoje ograniczenia. Bogowie nordyccy rzeczywiście mają ludzkie słabości i co ciekawe są śmiertelni, czego nie spotyka się w wierzeniach starożytnych Greków i Rzymian. Jedynie złote jabłka Idunn dają im nadzieje na wieczną młodość. Obok bogów w mitologii nordyckiej pojawiają się również inne mityczne, dobrze zakorzenione w ludzkiej świadomości człekokształtne stworzenia - Olbrzymy. W pierwotnych wierzeniach Nordyków istnieją trzy typy tych bestii - Jotunowie, górskie i ogniste olbrzymy. Ci pierwsi reprezentują czasy przed nadejściem bogów, co budzi wśród panujących bóstw respekt, a nawet szacunek. Jednak są zwykle przedstawiani jako wrogowie dotychczasowego porządku świata, a wszystko przez pośredni mord przodków Jotunów - Lodowych Olbrzymów przez Odyna, Wiliego i We, z którego ocaleli nieliczni, aby odtworzyć rasę. Mimo wszystko byli istotami rozumnymi, którzy pomimo swej niechęci do bogów, gdy była taka potrzeba, pomagali sobie, a nawet często wchodziły ze sobą w związki. Olbrzymki, które pokochały Asów lub Wanów - same stawały się Asynami lub Wanidami. Symbolizował ich lód. Ich przeciwieństwem były górskie olbrzymy do cna nienawidzące rasy panującej, utożsamiane z dziką naturą i górami. Cechowała ich brutalność, nieuzasadniona agresja, nienawiść i - co najważniejsze - bezmierna głupota, która sprawiała, że bogom często udawało się ich pokonać lub przechytrzyć, mimo ich nadludzkiej siły. Ostatnim rodzajem są olbrzymy ogniste, o których niewiele wiadomo. Ich siedzibą był Muspelheim, a przywódcą - Surt, który przyczynił się do powstania świata i przyczynił się do jego zniszczenia (Ragnarök). Bóstwa Główne (Odyn, Thor, Tyr, Frejr, Frigg, Freja) [[Plik:ThorEddy.jpg|thumb|168px|Thor w Eddach]] [[Plik:OdynEdda.jpg|thumb|left|166px|Odyn w Eddach]] W wielu mitologiach indoeuropejskich wyjawia się postać naczelna, stojąca na czele panteonu i przewodnicząca pozostałym bogom. Absolut charakteryzuje się szczególnym i najważniejszym kultem ze szczególnym nabożeństwem, w odróżnieniu od bóstw drugorzędnych i oddaje mu się cześć na całym obszarze wpływów danej kultury, w tym wypadku germańskiej, choć czasem może występować na danym terenie pod różnymi nazwami, co wyróżnia go od bóstw trzeciorzędnych czczonych zazwyczaj regionalnie. Zazwyczaj przewyższa innych bogów swą thumb|162px|Frejr - artystyczne wyobrażenie mocą (siła, mądrość, przebiegłość itd.) i jemu przypisane jest najwięcej mitów, w których często pojawia się jako zwycięzca. W tę koncepcje szczególnie wpisuje się Odyn znany także, jako Wotan czczony na terenie całej germańszczyzny. Nadzwyczaj mądry As o wojowniczym usposobieniu, patron poezji i wieszczenia. Zazwyczaj jego wymienia się, jako bóstwo główne, pierwszorzędne, chociaż niektórzy badacze zaczynają to podważać. Przypominają o ogólnogermańskim kulcie Thora - boga burz, piorunów i deszczy, niezbędnych do życia na ziemi, co czyni z niego władce sił witalnych i płodności, a także bóstwo o cechach nadrzędnych i suwerennych oraz Tyra, boga wojny, odwagi, honoru, sprawiedliwości i siły - reprezentującego ważne dla German atuty. Tezę o Thorze, jako naczelnego panteonu, potwierdza gromowładna funkcja, często w wierzeniach indeuropejskich łączona z naczelnym panteonu (por. rzymski Jowisz, helleński Zeus, słowiański Perun, bałtyjski Perkun, celtycki Taranis). Warto również pamiętać o Frejrze - bogowi należącemu do dynastii Wanów, który był wraz z Odynem i Thorem czczony w świątyni Uppsali, uważanej za najważniejsze miejsce germańskiego kultu (wraz z dębem Thora). Jednak w tradycji indoeuropejskiej pojawia się także postać kobieca - małżonka gromowładnego uważana często za wzór kobiecości patronująca małżeństwu, płodności, ognisku domowemu i kobiecości oraz tworząca wraz ze swym mężem ład i harmonie. Przykładem jest tutaj słowiańska Perperuna i Mokosz, helleńska Hera i Hestia czy rzymska Junona. W tą role świetnie wpasowuje się Frigg - Żona Odyna, przędąca obłoki i chmury, Asyna patronująca małżeństwu, deszczu (a przez to łącząca się z płodnościom) i ognisku domowemu. Jednak Wanida Freja - bogini urodzaju, płodności oraz miłości cielesnej i zmysłowej, bliźniacza siostra Frejra i kochanka Odyna również pełni ważną funkcje w mitologii skandynawskiej, gdzie względnie często pojawia się w mitach, a połowa zabitych w trakcie walk wojowników była zabierana do jej pałacu. Frigg i Freja, jako najważniejsze postacie żeńskie w wierzeniach German, uważane były za najświętsze wśród kobiet. Wśród germanistów istnieje teoria, jakoby Frigg reprezentowała jeden z aspektów "właściwej" Frei. Bóstwa pomocnicze (drugorzędne; Njörðr, Syn, Ull, Bragi, Eir, Norny, Hel) Obok najwyższych bogów zajmującymi się przede wszystkim sprawami niebiańskimi, utrzymującymi ład i porządek świata, walczącymi ze złem i chaosem, patronującymi najważniejszym ludzkim cechom (mądrość, miłość) i najzaszczytniejszym funkcjom (urodzaj, deszcz, pioruny, wojna, honor), o których najczęściej wspominają mity istniały istniały też mniej znane, ale i nie mniej ważne bóstwa związane z ludzkim życiem codziennym, do których się modlono o szczęście i powodzenie, w danej sytuacji. Dobrym tego typu przykładem jest Njörðr, północnogermański bóg spokojnego morza i jego bogactw, także patron handlarzy i myśliwych, odpowiedzialny za wiatry lądowe, jak i nadmorskie. Ze względu na chłodny klimat Skandynawii, nie jest ona najlepszy miejscem na uprawę jadalnych roślin. Dlatego też gospodarka Wikingów opierała się głównie na hodowli i - co ważne - rybołówstwie (ryby są "bogactwem morza") i handlu. Aby rozpocząć połów lub handel z innymi krajami należy wypłynąć w morze, a żeby bezpiecznie wrócić do domu, morze musi być spokojne - nie wzburzone, dobrze mieć także "dobre wiatry". Dlatego też Njörðr nie będący jakimś potężnym bogiem w skandynawskich mitach, staje się nadzwyczaj ważną postacią dla Nordyków, od którego kaprysu zależy stan wikińskiej gospodarki. Nieprzychylność władcy mórz, wiązała by się z klęskami głodu i śmierciom. Jego znaczenie wzrasta jeszcze bardziej, jakoż łowiectwo (przyp. którego był patronem) i zbieractwo były najstarszymi znanymi sposobami zdobycia pożywienia przez człowieka. W wierzeniach germańskich dodatkowo jest ojcem Frei i Frejra oraz stoi na czele Wanów. Gdy przeciętnemu Wikingowi udało się wrócić bezpiecznie do domu i zdobyć bogactwo oraz dobytek, musiał go chronić przed zrabowaniem przez złodziei, mógł wtedy wezwać Synę, aby ta broniła jego własność. Jednak człowiek nie może ciągle pracować, chronić i zdobywać majątek oraz wykonywać swoje obowiązki, potrzebuje także czasu na sen, odpoczynek, relaks oraz rozgrywkę, jest to ważne, bo bez tego padłby martwy z wycieczenia organizmu, więc te z pozoru błahe rzeczy, także miały swoich patronów. W przypadku German był to Ull - atrakcyjny męski bożek o szlachetnym rodowodzie, gdyż był synem Thora (drugiego po Odynie najważniejszego boga Skandynawów) i bogini plonów Sif, którego pokochała nawet bezlitosna, przerażająca Hel. Patronował on narciarstwu, myślistwu i łucznictwu. Należy bowiem wiedzieć, że myślistwo (na ogół sposób zdobycia pożywienia) i łucznictwo (na ogół rzemiosło wojenne) pełniły również funkcje rozgrywkowe w wolnych chwilach. Innym bożkiem związanym z rozgrywkom był Bragi - syn Frigg lub olbrzymki Gunnlod i Odyna, As zsyłający elokwencje oraz natchnienie poetom, witający poległych wojowników w Walhalii. Jego znaczenie potęguje fakt, że jego żoną była sama Idunn - właścicielka złotych jabłek dającymi Wanom i Asom wieczną młodość. U plemion barbarzyńskich występował duży wskaźnik śmiertelności, zwłaszcza u dzieci, a więc mimo względnego dbania o czystość wśród Wikingów - nawet współcześnie niegroźne schorzenia - mogły stanowić niebezpieczeństwo dla życia lub zdrowia w tamtych czasach. Wtedy leczeniem zajmowały się przede wszystkim szanowane kobiety znające się na ziołolecznictwie lub - jak mówili mężczyźni - na czarach, jednak przez wprowadzeniem chrześcijaństwa nie było to niczym złym (Karano jedynie mężczyzn parających się ziołolecznictwem, które był domenom wyłącznie kobiet). Nic więc dziwnego, że ważne bóstwo zdrowia i leczenia - Eir, było żeńską boginiom. Wszystkie kultury indoeuropejskie wierzyły w los, jako coś co zostało z góry ustalone i musi się wydarzyć bez względu na wszystko, tyczy się ono zarówno bogów (w tym głównych) oraz ludzi i wszystkiego, co żyje i nie żyje (np. Świat). Jedynie co się zmienia, to ewentualna możliwość zmiany w mniejszym większym stopniu przeznaczenia (np. Słowianie uważali, że przez składanie ofiary Doli można odmienić swój los na lepszy). U wszystkich indoeuropejskich kultur za los odpowiedzialne są trzy boginie lub troista bogini np. Trzy Zorze, Trzy Rodzanice, troista Laima, troista Brygid, Trzy Parki, Trzy Mojry z wierzeń słowiańskich, bałtowskich, celtyckich, greckich, rzymskich itd.). Jak dowodzą badania religioznawcze, trzy boginie i troista bogini reprezentują trzy aspekty życia: młodość, dorosłość i starość, a motyw ten ma bardzo stary rodowód praindoeuropejski. Germanie tutaj nie są wyjątkiem, ponieważ u nich też istniała wiara w trzy Norny, dbające o drzewo życia i wytyczające zarówno ludziom, jak i bogom los przędąc nić. Mimo iż były najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich bogów, ich rola w nordyckich wierzeniach była raczej skromna, drugoplanowa, chociaż traktowano je z należytym szacunkiem. W odróżnieniu jednak od innych mitologii indoeuropejskich, ich możliwości nie ograniczyły się do przędzenia losu, władały dobrem i złem, mogły również zsyłać koszmary senne i odpowiadać za księżyc. Norny zapowiedziały Odynowi, że zostanie pożarty przez wilka Fenrira. W każdej religii pojawia się motyw życia po śmierci, jest ono skrajnie różne w zależności od panującego w danej wspólnocie systemu wierzeń, wszak zawsze się pojawia. Jest to spowodowane naturalną wolą życia człowieka chcącego, aby istniało ono również po zgonie. Najczęściej po śmierci dusza odchodzi do zaświatów lub ulega całkowitej lub częściowej reinkarnacji. O swój los po śmierci nie musieli martwić się dzielni wojownicy, którzy zginęli w chwale na wojnie. Ci byli zabierani przez Walkirie - które odtąd im służyli - do Walhalii, gdzie mogli udoskonalać rzemiosło wojenne i zasiadać obok Odyna przy wielkiej biesiadzie. Gorzej mieli ludzie, których pokonała starość, choroba lub sami odebrali sobie życie. Ich dusze były zabierane do właściwej krainy zmarłych - Helheimu. Niektórym udawało się uciec, wtedy nawiedzali ziemię pod postaciom zjaw i demonów (więcej: demonologia germańska) mające różnorakie podejście do żywych. Helheim znajdował się pod jednym z trzech korzeni drzewa świata w podziemiu nazywanym Nifilheim - znanego, jako smutne królestwo mgły, lodu i zimna. Jedynym celem dusz zmarłych było oczekiwanie na Ragnaröck, podczas którego staną przeciwko bogom. Jednak najbardziej przerażającym elementem tego świata była Hel - Olbrzymka władająca zmarłymi, którzy zginęli śmiercią naturalną, niebohaterską, córka Lokiego i olbrzymki Angerbody. Jest najlepszym przykładem, że w wierzeniach nordyckich istniały olbrzymy władające światem wraz z bogami. Bóstwa trzeciorzędne (Lokalne, pomniejsze) W wierzeniach nordyckich pojawiały się także pomniejsze bóstwa trzeciorzędne, najsłabiej poświadczone. Można je podzielić na cztery typy. #Bóstwa lokalne, czczone tylko w niektórych częściach germańszczyzny. #Bóstwa pojawiające się w wierzeniach ludów germańskich, jednak ich kult nie istniał lub był słabo poświadczony. #Bogowie patronujący pomniejszym zjawiskom lub ludzkim uczuciom, nie pełniące większej roli. #Bogowie kreowani na podstawie innych mitologii, czczeni także przez inne ludy. W swym dziele "Germania" Publiusz Korneliusz Tacyt - Jeden z wybitniejszych rzymskich historyków piszący o ludności wschodnio i zachodniogermańskiej oraz ich kulturze wymienia słabo poznany panteon German kontynentalnych. Innymi ważnymi źródłami są kroniki rzymskie z okresu starożytności, gdzie bóstwa germańsko-kontynentalne są przyrównywane do rzymskich bogów. Poza Wotanem (przyrównany do Merkurego), Donarem (przyrównany początkowo do Herkulesa, później Jowisza) i tajemniczym Tiu, którzy w rzeczywistości są innymi nazwami trzech głównych nordyckich bogów - Odyna, Thora i Tyra, wymieniono również osobnych, suwerennych bogów i bogiń. Tiu, chociaż uważany za to samo bóstwo, co Tyr, pozostaje tajemniczym osobnikiem, który miał być początkowo, przed Wotanem, najważniejszym bogiem związanym z niebiosami. Nerthus jest szczególnie dobrze poświadczona w zabytkach piśmienniczych, Tacyt wspomina, że w celu zapewnienia urodzaju posąg Nerthus obnoszono, a po zakończeniu rytuału był myty przez niewolników, którzy później zostali zabici. Ma ona partnera o nieznanym imieniu. W opinii badaczy reprezentuje ona aspekt matki-ziemi oraz może być ona ogólnogermańską boginią, dotychczas nieznaną z imienia żoną Njörðra. Inaczej przedstawia się sprawa z Pholem, bogiem dostatku wspomniany tylko raz w ,,Drugim zaklęciu mersemburskim" wraz z partnerkom Voll (odpowiednik germańskiej Fulli) oraz Tuisto (Tuistonem) wymienionym tylko przez Tacyta, miał on powstać z ziemi (utożsamiany z Ymirem i Tyrem) i mieć syna Mannusa, który był praojcem wszystkich ludów germańskich. Ciekawym przypadkiem bóstwa trzeciorzędnego jest Loki, który często jest wspominany w Eddach, chociaż jego kult nie istniał i formalnie nie posiadał żadnych funkcji, reprezentował go ogień i oszustwo. Uważano, że przyczynia się do trzęsień ziemi. Loki nie jest bogiem, pomimo miłosnych relacji z niektórymi boginiami, lecz olbrzymem, który dowiedział Asgard i czasem pomagał bogom, lecz sprawiał też problemy. Wybaczano mu je aż nie poszedł o krok za daleko i zabił po przez niczego nieświadomego ślepego Hödura, Baldura uroczego syna Odyna reprezentującego dobro i szczęście. Gdy on zginął, zginęła także jego wierna żona Nanna pozostawiając osieroconego Forsetiego - pomniejszego bożka sprawiedliwości (Po Tyrze), prawdy i pokoju. Gdy bogowie chcieli przywrócić do życia Baldura, wysłali do Helheimu Hermoda - posłańca bogów, niepatronującego żadnym funkcjom. Frigg, bogini główna miała trzy siostry, a zarazem służki Gna, Fullę i Hlin, które były pomniejszymi boginkami, niekiedy uważanymi za inne nazwy samej Frigg lub różne jej przejawy. Dodatkowym zadaniem Hlin było pocieszanie smutnych ludzi, w tym wypadku reprezentuje ona radość, a więc ludzką emocje, co jednoznacznie łączy ją z bóstwami trzeciorzędnymi. Inna bardzo ważna postać nordyckich wierzeń - Freja, mimo licznych romansów miała ukochanego, raczej mało istotnego męża Óðra. Wiadomo, że należał do Asów i rzadko przebywał w Asgardzie, co powodowało, że jego małżonka go szukała pod różnymi postaciami. Miał on z Freją dwa dzieci Hnoss ("skarb") i Gersim ("klejnot"), o których nic nie wiadomo. Żoną Thora była bogini zbóż Sif, która w odróżnieniu od swego małżonka, nie miała większego znaczenia. Synami Thora byli Magni ("siła") i Modi ("śmiały"), którzy będą władać światem po Ragnarök. Inną słabo poznaną postacią jest Snotra, bogini mądrości, odpowiednik helleńskiej Ateny i Sigyn, żona Lokiego. Loki miał dwóch synów: Valiego i Nariego. Idunn, mimo bycia właścicielkom złotych jabłek dającym bogom nieśmiertelność i mimo bycia zamężną z Bragim - synem Odyna, nie ukazuje się jako bogini pierwszo-, czy nawet drugorzędna. Legenda o stworzeniu Zelandii opowiada o bogini (prawdopodobniej Wanidzie) Gefion, która poprosiła króla o kawałek ziemi, ten obiecał jej dać tyle ziemi, ile zdąży zaorać w ciągu jednego dnia, zaorała ona ogromne tereny i odłączyła je od Danii kontynentalnej, tak właśnie powstała największa duńska wyspa. Uważa się ją za przodka królów Danii. Nótt była córkom olbrzyma Narfiego i personifikowała Noc, doczekała się córki Jörd ("ziemie") i synów Auda ("dobrobyt") oraz Daga ("Dzień"), a także aż trzech mężów: pierwszym był Naglfari, który został ojcem Auda, drugim był Annar, spłodził on Jörd, a trzecim i ostatnim był jeden z Asów - Delling ("zmierzch"), od którego pochodzi Dag. Demonologia W wierzeniach indoeuropejskich pojawia się ranga istot nadprzyrodzonych zajmujących miejsce pośrednie między ludźmi, a bogami. Germańskojęzyczni mieszkańcy wysp brytyjskich, półwyspu skandynawskiego czy Europy zachodniocentalnej uważali, że demonami były zarówno potwory, które musiały być zgładzone przez boga lub herosa, jaki i magiczne rasy mające różnorakie moce. Do nich zaliczano też niespokojne dusze, które uciekły przed Hel i błąkają się po świecie, nazywane były też zjawami lub upiorami i były ściśle związane z życiem pozagrobowym i doczesnym. Ich pochodzenie nie jest do końca znane, zapewnię dlatego, że nigdy nie odgrywały większej roli w mitologii nordyckiej w odróżnieniu od np. wierzeń prasłowiańskich. Przejawami ich kultu były ludowe opowieści oraz ofiary z żywności składane w lesie lub w domostwie. Niektóre demony były przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi, podczas gdy inne były wrogie lub neutralne. Elfy (Alpy, Alfy) Stworzenia dobrze poświadczone na terenie Skandynawii, gorzej u german kontynentalnych. Wiara w nie z czasem dotarła też do Celtów. Mają ścisły związek z panteonem (chociaż do niego formalnie nie należą) i są traktowane, jako demony patronujące roślinności związane z życiem, urodzajem oraz płodnościom, odpowiadają funkcjonalnie helleńskim Nimfom i słowiańskim Boginkom. Składano im ofiary z żywności w lasach lub przy drodze zazwyczaj na kamieniu. Wierzono bowiem, że za mały podarunek mogą przynieść urodzaj i dobrobyt temu, kto je wielbi. Ich siedzibom był rządzony przez Wana Frejra Alfheim znajdujący się między ziemią, a niebem (między Asgardem, a Midgardem), jeden z dziewięciu światów położony na/tworzących Yggdrasill - drzewie świata. Nie przetrwały żadne pisemne lub ustne podania opisujące powstanie tych stworzeń. Nie wiadomo także, w jaki sposób pojawiły się w nordyckich mitach. Są przypuszczenia, że były one jedną z ras, stworzonych przez Odyna, Wiliego i We podobnie, jak Karły lub pradawnymi bóstwami autochtonicznych kultur północnoskandynawskich, które po podbiciu ludności przez germańskojęzycznych najeźdźców z południa nie znikły z wierzeń, lecz zostały przysłonięte przez nową generacje boskich Asów i Wanów. Wiemy, że byli sługami bogów i mieli duży związek ze światłem, w odróżnieniu do karłów, których promienie słoneczne zabijały. Jedyni znani z imienia elfy to Byggvir reprezentujący jęczmień i Beyl reprezentująca zboża, nabiał i miód. W folklorze niemieckim są przedstawiane, nie jako demony życia, lecz śmierci. Mają ukazywać się ludziom tuż przed ich śmiercią i się do niej przyczyniać zsyłając choroby lub dusząc śpiącego we śnie odpowiadając tym samym znanymi na obszarze słowiańszczyzny Zmorą. Po wyrazie twarzy widzianego Elfa (lub nawet króla Elfów) można się dowiedzieć czy nadchodząca śmierć będzie brutalna czy bezbolesna. Ta zmiana może być spowodowana próbą przedstawienia przez chrześcijaństwo w złym świetle rodzimych wierzeń, tym bardziej że w przekazach ludowych z półwyspu Skandynawskiego ich obraz również jest negatywny. Są to złe chociaż piękne kobiety (nazywane wtedy też Ondynami) lub mężczyźni, tańczące w korowodzie na otwartym polu i wabiące do siebie panny i młodzieńców, aby ich potem w okrutny sposób zamordować. Posiadały też typowo demoniczną cechę, nie miały pleców, a w ich miejscu była pustka. Potwory thumb|left|[[Fenrir]] Loki wraz z Olbrzymką Angebordą zamieszkującą żelazny las spłodził trzy thumb|[[Thor, Hymir i Jormungand w Eddach]] istoty, które przyczynią się do Ragnaröck i staną przeciw Asom zabijając większość z nich, jak i sami zostaną zgładzeni: Boginię zmarłych Hel oraz dwa zwierzęce demony: Fenrira i Jormunganda. Fenrir był olbrzymich rozmiarów wilkiem, który gdy ziewał, jego dolna paszcza dotykała ziemi, a górna nieba. Wywołał on przerażenie wśród bogów, którzy postanowili go bezskutecznie uwięzić, po początkowych dwóch porażkach podołano zadaniu, lecz bóg wojny, honoru, odwagi i sprawiedliwości Tyr zwany odtąd "jednorękim" - stracił prawą dłoń. W dniu końca, Fenrir pożre Odyna i sam zostanie zabity przez jego syna, Widara, który rozerwie mu pysk. Wąż Jormungand był pierwotnie niegroźną żmiją, którą wrzucono do wody, gdyż nie chciano, aby stanowiła ona zagrożenia, lecz ta po jakimś czasie zaczęła rosnąć i owinęła się wokół Midgardu. Był głównym wrogiem Thora, który go zabije w czasie Ragnarock, lecz sam umrze od jego jadu. Podania głoszą, że Thor raz miał jedną niezwykłą szanse na zabicie potwora, jednak ojciec Tyra, a przyjaciel gromowładcy i innych Asów - Olbrzym Hymir, wystraszył się olbrzymich rozmiarów węża i przeciął żyłkę połączoną z głową wołu, którą trzymał w paszczy Jormungand i pozwolił mu odpłynąć. Uważa się, że przedstawione stworzenia reprezentują dziką, nieprzyjazną człowiekowi naturę i chaos, podobnie jak Olbrzymy, od których zasadniczo pochodzą. Jednak nie tylko bogowie stawali się pogromcami potworów, czego najlepszym przykładem jest Sygurd Fafnesbane nordycki bohater z rodu Wolsungów pochodzący od bóstwa głównego - Odyna. Saga ,,Pieśń o Nibelungach" opowiada o zabójstwie Hreidmara przez jego własnego syna Fafnira, chcącego zdobyć przeklęty skarb. Jego okrutna zbrodnia czyni z niego potwora (dosłownie; stał się zarówno duchowo, jak i fizycznie smokiem) i drugą ofiarą klątwy Andwariego. Założył on swoje legowisko w żelaznym domostwie na wrzosowisku Gnitaheid i zasłynął, jako chciwa i straszna, ale mądra i podstępna bestia. Wielu próbowało go zabić, lecz śmiałkowie ginęli zazwyczaj już od gorąca towarzyszącego demonowi. Przegnał on brata Regina, który upomniał się o swe prawa do części majątku po zabitym ojcu. Zlecił więc Sygurdowi zabicie smoka. Bohater postanowił poczekać aż Fafnir wyjdzie z kryjówki, by napić się wody z lokalnego wodopoju, a wtedy przeszył go swym magicznym mieczem - Gramem. Krew smoka opryskała go i uczyniła jego ciało odporne na wszelkie ciosy. Pieśń kończy się tragicznie, a Sygurd i Regin giną stając się trzeciom i czwartom ofiarom klątwy, jaką rzucono na pierścieniu Andwaranaut. Karły (Krasnoludy; Mroczne Elfy) Odyn, We i Wili, gdy zabili Ymira, postanowili stworzyć z jego ciała świat ludzi - Midgard. Gdy im się to udało, nie wiedząc co zrobić z pozostałymi pomniejszymi kosteczkami ich pradziadka, utworzyli z nich stworzenia podobne do ludzi, lecz od nich mniejsze - karły. Były one kompletnymi przeciwieństwami Elfów (Niektóre wersje mitu głoszą, że karły były nieudanymi kopiami wcześniejszych świetlistych Elfów). Jak Elfy kochały światłość i były z nią nierozerwalnie związane, tak dla karłów była ona śmiertelna, gdyż pod jej wpływem zmieniali się w kamień, co powodowało, że preferowali oni ciemność (stąd inne określenie na te istoty: Mroczne Elfy). Taki los spotkał czterech karłów: Austrii (wschód), Westrii (zachód), Sudrii (południe) i Nordi (północ), którzy skamienieli i od tej pory podtrzymywali świat. Reszta znalazła schronienie pod wodzą karłów Modsogira i Duriego, w podziemiu (według innych wersji, to bogowie ich tam umieścili), gdzie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Z gliny ulepili pozostałe karły i odtworzyły rasę. Najodważniejsi na czele z Dwalinem osiedlili się na powierzchni nad morzem. Krasnoludy były wspaniałymi rzemieślnikami, a w ich podziemnej krainie - Svartalfheim - jak mówią legendy - nigdy nie kończyły się odgłosy kucia. To oni byli wykonawcami najważniejszych atrybutów bogów (np. Składający i rozkładający się statek, należący do Frejra - Skidblandir). Walkirie Gdy Odyn chciał zabrać dusze poległych wojowników, którzy okazali się wielką odwagą (Einherjerzy) do Walhali, posyłał jedną z dziewiętnastu walecznych dziewczyn - Walkirii, aby zabrała wybranych z pola bitwy. Na ogół uważano Walkirie za córki Odyna, w rzeczywistości walkiria Thrud była córką Thora i Sif. Wyobrażano je, jako 19 pięknych wojowniczek dosiadających skrzydlate konie lub rzadziej wilki. Były one dziewicami i służkami poległych, a od ich przychylności decydowała o przebiegu bitwy. Demony Midgardu Mniejszą część demonologii germańskiej stanowiły demony mieszkające razem z ludźmi w Midgardzie, z którymi człowiek musiał koegzystować. Były one zazwyczaj niewidzialne i przyjazne (wrogie tylko w określonych przypadkach) lub neutralne. Ich pochodzenie często nie jest zazwyczaj znane, zapewnię dlatego iż nigdy nie odgrywali oni istotnej roli w wierzeniach germańskich w odróżnieniu do m.in. mitologii słowiańskiej, prędzej używano ich do straszenia dzieci lub opowiadano historie o nich z nudów. Przejawami wiary w nie były ofiary z żywności składane jednak w odróżnieniu od Elfów - najczęściej w pobliżu ludzkich domostw. Kilka z demonów Midgardu: *Kobold - Demon domowy; Pierwotnie przyjazny demon mieszkający w pobliżu ogniska domowego lub pod podłogą. Miał przynosić szczęście i dobrobyt oraz strzec ukrytych skarbów. Mógł przyjmować formy zwierząt. W późniejszym czasie psotny duszek kopalni znany z opowiadań niemieckich górników, zamieniający wartościowe srebro na uważane wtedy za bezużyteczne rudy wolframu, niklu i kobaltu oraz patron marynarzy. Pojawiają się w warmsko - mazurskich legendach, jako Chobołdy. *Niksy - Demony wodne; Stworzenia żyjące w jeziorach i rzekach. Przybierały postać pięknych dziewczyn z rybimi ogonami (widać wpływy greckie; por. Syreny) i wabiły do siebie młodzieńców, aby ich później utopić. Najsłynniejszą tego typu istotą była Lorelei, córka rzeki Renu odpowiedzialna za śmierć szlachetnie urodzonego Ronalda. Czasem też pojawiały się pod postaciom długobrodych, starych potworów o zielonych włosach topiące pływających ludzi (widać wpływy słowiańskie por. Wodnik). *Fylgie - Demony domowe; Bliżej nieokreśleni patroni danego rodu, chroniący go przed złem. Odpowiedniki słowiańskiej Doli. *Holdy, Perchty - Demony powietrzne; Przewodniczki dusz zmarłych i innych demonów odpowiadające nordyckiej Hel. Opowieści o nich są bardzo ze sobą zbieżne, raz są wrogo stawione do ludzkich dusz, a raz pozytywnie (być może zależało to od czynów, jakich zmarły dopuścił się za życia). Czasem nawet nie mielić zabierać, lecz dawać życie. Mieszkali pod drzewami (w korzeniach; w indoeuropejskim modelu drzewa świata reprezentują one świat zmarłych; tu: Helheim lub Nilfgard), a występowanie zamieci śnieżnych i wichur mogło wskazywać na ich obecność. *Orvandil, Earendel - Legendarny żeglarz pływający po morzu otaczającego Midgard, zapewnię olbrzym, człowiek lub demon. Gdy pewnego razu odmarzł mu palec. Thor-Donar go wyrwał i rzucił w niebo, gdzie pozostał do dziś, jako miecz Oriona (W opowieściach ludowych z Niemiec i Skandynawii znany, jako "palec Orvandilego"). *Neck, Fossegrim - Demon wodny; Postać młodzieńca materializującego się czasem nad brzegiem morza, jeziora lub rzeki grającego na harfie. Będąc w dobrym humorze był całkowicie niegroźny, lecz rozgniewany prześladował niewierne żony oraz marynarzy. Dlatego też wymagane było posiadanie obnażonego noża (szczególnie płynąc po wodzie), który był jedyną rzeczom mogącą wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Wodnik o imieniu Neck był znany wśród słowiańskich Serbów łużyckich. *Hari - Demony śmierci; Dzicy wojownicy-wilki; straszydła wybierające się raz w roku z krainy zmarłych (zapewnie Helheimu) i atakujące ludzkie wioski w czasie od 1 maja aż do celtyckiego święta Samhain, pod koniec którego wracali do swego domu, czasem zabierając ze sobą niektórych żywych. Ich zadaniem było utrzymanie ładu i harmoni, dbanie aby ilość żyjących nie przekroczyła wyznaczonego poziomu przeludnienia i czczenie boga Odyna - Wotana. Możliwe, że inspiracją dla Hari były wschodniogermańskie plemiona Hariów i Herulów niekiedy kwalifikowanych do Wandalów. *Trolle - Demony natury; Znane istoty z nordyckich wierzeń; możliwy przejaw wiary w olbrzymy górskie zamieszkujące Midgard. Przesłanek o nich jest wiele, lecz często zasadniczo się od siebie różnią. Zawsze jednak są przedstawianie, jako istoty nadzwyczaj głupie, stare, brzydkie i złośliwe (lub po prostu złe), reprezentujące dziką nature (zazwyczaj góry i lasy). Czasem są olbrzymich rozmiarów, a czasem przedstawiane są jako karły. Podobnie, jak w przypadku mrocznych Elfów (krasnoludów) zajmowały się wydobyciem złóż i nienawidziły światła słonecznego, które zamieniało ich w kamień. W odróżnieniu od nich jednak zamieszkiwały Midgard i lubiły szkodzić ludziom na różne sposoby. Ze względu na swą przypadłość działały jedynie w nocy, w trakcie dnia chowały się w jaskiniach. Były męskimi odpowiednikami Huldr. Zapewne były pierwowzorami znanymi na Kaszubach Stolemów. *Huldry - Znane jedynie z folkloru norweskiego żeńskie odpowiedniczki Trolli. W odróżnieniu od nich był one pięknymi dziewczynami, uwodzącymi mężczyzn i posiadającymi krowi ogon wystający zza spódnicy. Jeśli uwiedziony mężczyzna w porę nie zauważył krowiego ogona - czekała go zguba. Czasem jednak miłość przezwyciężała czary i jeżeli para wzieła ślub kościelny, ogon odpadał, a z ich związku rodziły się normalne, ludzkie dzieci. *Nisse, tomte - Demony domowe; Znane w folklorze Szwedzkim, Norweskim i Duńskim, jako duchy opiekuńcze domów (zapewnie dusze przodków) strzegące dobytku i zsyłające dobrobyt na uczciwych gospodarzy. Zapewnie pierwowzór polskich krasnoludków przedstawiany, jako karły z siwą brodą i czerwoną czapeczką. Należało im składać ofiary z pożywienia, gdyż niezadowolone płatały psikusy. *Dísy - Demony natury; neutralne demony znane w skandynawii. Mogły pomagać lub szkodzić ludziom. Łączone są z płodnościom, a na ich cześć odbywało się święto Disablót. Mit kosmogoniczny i antropogoniczny Kwestia mitu kosmogonicznego i antropologicznego została poruszona przez Snorrliego Sturlsona w Eddzie Starszej w poemacie o tytule "Volsupa" i szczegółowo opisana. Tekst zawiera opowieści wieszczki Wolwy opowiadającej o powstaniu człowieka, świata i jego końcu. Zawiera także przepowiednie o trzech zapowiedziach Ragnarock, jego przebiegu i opis Gimlei - nowego, po apokaliptycznego Asgardu. Stworzenie i budowa świata (Mit kosmogoniczny) Na początku istniała tylko "ziejąca pustka" zwana Ginnungagapą. Na południe od niej istniał Muspelheim - kraina ognia, dom ognistych olbrzymów, którzy mieli swojego władce - Surta. Na północy zaś rozciągał się bezkresny Nilfheim - świat mgły, zimna i lodu. Te dwa byty zmierzały na przeciw siebie i w końcu zbyt bardzo do siebie się zbliżyły, a Ginnungapa została przykryta lodem. Na ten znak władca Muspelheim sięgnął po swój ognisty miecz i za jego pomocą roztopił on lód i w ten sposób stworzył ciepłe morze ogrzewane przez ogień z południa i chłodzone przez ziąb z północy. Wyłoniły się z niego dwa pierwsze gigantyczne istoty - uśpiony praolbrzym Ymir i krowa Audhumbla, której jedynym celem było opiekowanie się Ymirem. Z jej wymion wypływały cztery mleczne rzeki, które stanowiły źródło pożywienia dla niego. Z jego potu zrodziły się lodowe olbrzymy - Thursowie. Adhumbla w tym czasie lizała lodową bryłę, której Surt nie roztopił. Pierwszego dnia wyłoniła się z niej włosy, drugiego głowa, a trzeciego całe ciało niejakiego Buriego (Według innych wersji, wyskoczył on prosto spod pachy Ymira), który miał syna Borra. Poślubił on lodową olbrzymkę - Bestlę, z którą miał trzech synów: Odyna, Wiliego (identyfikowanego z Hönirem) i We (identyfikowanego z Lódðrrem). Trzej bracia postanowili zabić praojca olbrzymów, aby zatrzymać jego ciągłe rozrastanie się. Czyniąc to wywołali (świadomie bądź nie) wielką powódź wody - krwi ofiary, w trakcie której niemal wszyscy Thursowie wyginęli. Nieliczni jednak przetrwali, aby osiedlić się w Nilfheim i stworzyć własne królestwo - Utgard oraz dać początek nowej generacji olbrzymów: Jothunów i górskich olbrzymów, którzy w późniejszym czasie - najpewniej - przenieśli się do Midgardu. Stali się oni później zaprzysiężonymi wrogami Asów, ludzi i ustanowionego porządku świata. Po dokonaniu zabójstwa, cała trójka cisnęła zwłokami Ymira w Ginnungagap i stworzyła z nich Midgard - świat ludzi. Z ciała utworzono stały grunt (ziemie), z kości - góry, z zębów i szczęk - skały i kamienie, a z czaszki sklepienie nieba, na którym stworzyli własny świat - Asgard, co dosłownie znaczy ,,gród Asów Bogów". Postawiono go na wschód od Wanaheim - królestwa rządzonego przez Wanów, z którymi Asowie mieli w najbliższym czasie się zmierzyć... Wanowi Frejrowi były podległe jasne Elfy zamieszkujące Alfheim. Natomiast brwi wykorzystano, jako warstwę (wał) oddzielającą Midgard od Nifilheim i znajdującego się w nim wrogiego Utgardu (Svartalfheim?; przyp. Jothunowie nienawidzili ludzi równie bardzo, jak Asów). Pozostały jeszcze mniejsze pomniejsze kosteczki, z których stworzono karły, które zamieszkały w podziemiach w świecie nazywanym Svartalfheim. Były one świetnymi kowalami, jubilerami i górnikami, dlatego też Asowie i Wanowie często korzystali z ich usług. W ten oto sposób powstało osiem (w późniejszym czasie utworzono dziewiąty - Helheim) światów, które tworzyły Yiggdrasil - drzewo życia: #Asgard - Siedziba Asów położona na sklepieniu niebios na wschodzie. Została ona zbudowany przez Wiliego, We i Odyna, gdy Midgard został podarowany ludziom. #Wanaheim - Przed pierwszą wojną Asów z Wanami, był siedzibą drugiej rasy bogów. Miał być położony na sklepieniu niebos na zachodzie. Jego losy po drugiej bitwie - gdy większa część Wanów się wyprowadziła - są nieznane, a pozostają jedynie domysły i hipotezy. Możliwe, że to królestwo było inną lub "właściwą" nazwą świata Alfheimu. Jest to prawdopodobne, jakoż Elfy i Wanowie przejawiają wiele cech wspólnych. #Nilfheim - Świat lodu, mgły i zimna. Wraz z Muspelheim są najstarszym ze wszystkich światów. Znajdują się w nim dwa królestwa traktowane, jako osobne światy - Utgard i Helheim. #Muspelheim - Świat ognia i gorąca. Wraz z Nilfheim są najstarszymi ze wszystkich światów. Odwieczny dom olbrzymów ognia i siedziba ich władcy - Surta. #Alfheim - Kraina rządzona przez Frejra podległa zapewnie Wanaheim lub jego "poboczna nazwa". Miała ona być zamieszkiwana przez Elfy - dobroczynne demony życia i położona nad Midgardem, pod sklepieniem niebios. #Midgard - Świat ludzi. Nazwa oznacza dosłownie ,,Śródziemie", gdyż znajdował się on w centrum wszechświata. Miał on być położony na wielkim morzu wokół, którego Mit kosmogoniczny zakłada, że został stworzony przez Odyna, Wiliego i We ze zwłok zamordowanego Ymira. Prócz ludzi, zwierząt i roślin, zamieszkiwany był przez tzw. demony Midgardu oraz górskie olbrzymy. #Svartalfheim - Świat karłów/krasnoludów. Miał znajdować się pod Midgardem, ale wyżej niż Nilfheim. Biorąc pod uwagę jego położenie i opis powstania świata można dojść do wniosku, że brwi Ymira, które Asowie wykorzystali, jako wały chroniące Midgard przez Jothunami - były one w rzeczywistości przyszłym Svartalfheim. #Utgard, Jothunheim - Królestwo Jothunów (lodowych olbrzymów) położone w większym Nilfheimie. Thor był jedynym z Asów, który często odwiedział ten świat, aby walczyć z olbrzymami i bronić ludzi. #Helheim - Ten świat zapewnie powstał później, jako ostatni w Nilfheimie - często będąc z nim mylony, gdy Asowie stworzyli ludzi i podarowany Hel - córce Lokiego. Do niego szli zmarli, którzy nie polegli w chwale. Świat w większości był już wtedy skończony, prócz Midgardu, lecz w tych czasach było tylko trzech Asów, którzy w trójke byli zasłabi, aby móc mierzyć się z potęgą znacznie liczniejszych lodowych olbrzymów tym bardziej, że mieli normalne, ludzkie słabości. Zapewne pierwszą sojuszniczką Asów została Idunn - córka jednego z zaprzyjaźnionych krasnoludów, których bracia w końcu stworzyli. Dała im możliwość spożywania swoich złotych jabłek i stania się wiecznie młodymi (lecz nie nieśmiertelnymi!). Odyn czy to z miłości, czy chcąc poszerzyć grono Asów o jednego członka, uwiódł Jord, córkę personifikującej noc olbrzymki Nott., a ta urodziła mu Thora - boga mającego jednocześnie siłe i potęge olbrzymów oraz mądrość i urodę Asów. Mimo tego, że częściowo był olbrzymem stanął po stronie ojca i walczył przeciw Jothunom, ze względu na swe wrodzone umiejętności i preferencje podniósł on znacznie potęge Asów, którzy stali się w ten sposób o wiele silniejsi niż dawniej. Wadą Thora było jednak to, że popełniał czasem błędy. Raz np. zginął, by niechybnie z ręki olbrzyma Geirroda, gdyby w między czasie Jothunka Grid się nad nim zlitowała i uratowała mu życie, później razem z Odynem dała początek Waliemu - Asowi zemsty i milczenia. Uwiedzenie córki z drugiego małżeństwa zdenerwowało Nott, dlatego też król bogów, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnego starcia postanowił pokojowo rozwiązać sytuacje. Skradł on z Muspelheimu iskre ognia czym za targnął z Surtem. Stworzył on (lub jemu wierne karly) z niej księżyc - Mani, słońce - Sol i najprawdopodobniej słabo poświadczonego boga zmierzchu Dellinga (lub począł z inną lodową olbrzymką). Odyn wydał Delinga Nott za trzeciego męża i dał jej jeszcze Maniego, jako towarzysza, a zarazem niewolnika. Efektem tego związku był bóg personifikujący dzień - Dag, a jego towarzyszką (i służącą) została Sol. W ten sposób Nott i jej dwaj synowie zostali następnymi sprzymierzeńcami rodziny Odyna. Jednak to nie był koniec powiększania się grona bogów. Z czasem niektórzy lodowi olbrzymi przyłączyli się do Asów. Najprawdopodobniej Nott ich przekonała lub Odyn dał im możliwości wiecznej młodości za sprawą dostępu do złotych jabłek Idunn w zamian za połączenie sił. Całkiem możliwe także, że niektórych Jothunów przerażało okrucieństwo ich współbraci i uciekli do Asgardu, gdzie zostali przyjęci. Przykładem takich zajść jest Loki - był on z natury zdradziecki i złośliwy, dlatego też nordyckie bóstwa nigdy mu za bardzo nie ufały. Jego zaletami natomiast miała być uroda i poczucie humoru. Mimo bycia źródłem kłopotów bogów, mógł je też czasem rozwiązywać. Był on także pomocny, towarzyszył i pomagał Thorowi, sprawił że Asowie stali się jeszcze bogatsi i potężniejsi niż kiedykolwiek za sprawą magicznych artefaktów np. słynnego młota Thora - Mjollnira. Innymi olbrzymami nastawionymi pozytywnie do bogów byli m. in. Hajmdall - As strzegący tęczowego mostu Bilfrost prowadzącego do Asgardu, Hymir - bliski przyjaciel Thora oraz ojciec Asa wojny, honoru i sprawiedliwości - Tyra, Sif - przeszła żona Thora, matka Ulla - Asa narciarstwa, łucznictwa i polowań, a także Asyna zbóż oraz miłość Odyna - Frigg, z którą się ożenił i doczekał się licznego potomstwa: Baldura - boga piękna i dobra, Hermoda - posłańca bogów i ślepego Hödura. Frigg mimo wszystko nie była mu wierna - w trakcie jego nieobecności współżyła z Wilim i We. Miała ona także trzy siostry - Gna, Fulle i Hlin, które jej służyły. Mimo znacznego wzrostu sił, jednak Asów - wojowniczych bogów panujących w najbliższym czasie miało dosięgnąć nieszczęście. Odyn doskonale wiedział bowiem, że Asowie nie są jedynym boskim rodem. Istnieli również sąsiedni Wanowie - bogowie urodzaju i przyjaznemu człowiekowi aspektowi natury, którzy mieszkali w Wanaheim położonym na zachód od Asgardu. Nie musiał on się martwić agresji z ich strony, gdyż byli oni z reguły spokojni i niegroźni, zazdrościł im jednak wielkich bogactw, których bóstwa Asowskie jeszcze wtedy nie mieli i zapragnął je mieć. Zebrał więc sprzymierzonych olbrzymów i rodzinę oraz ogłosił im swą chęć zdobycia legendarnego bogactwa Wanaheimu. Wszyscy przyznali racje swemu władcy, szczególnie Thor, który zaczął energicznie wymachiwać swoją kamienną maczugą, gdyż były to czasy, gdy nie posiadał Mjollnira. Jedynie Tyr się nie zgadzał z planem boga poezji, a gdy przyszła pora głosowania - wstał i opuścił wiec. Reszta kontynuowała je po jego wyjściu i jednogłośnie wszyscy zgodzili się na wojnę. Zlecono karłom wykucie znakomitej broni, którą miano później wykorzystać w praktyce. Po przygotowaniach, wojna została ogłoszona, a siły Asów ruszyły siedzibie Wanów. Wanidzi, którzy od początku domyślali się złowieszczych planów sąsiadów, świetnie się przygotowali i zeszli na pobliską równinę, gdzie oczekiwali walki z Odynem i jego poplecznikami. W trakcie pierwszej bitwy rzucano w siebie włóczniami i oszczepami, po to aby potem je odbić od swych tarczy. Jednak na znak Odyna jego wojska ruszyły wprost na Wanów, a chwile później - na znak Njörðrda - jego wojownicy ruszyli na Asów i rozpętała się trwający trzy dni i trzy noce bój, który był do czasów Ragnarocku najzacieklejszym, jaki widział świat. Jednak czwartego dnia Wanid Frejr swym mieczem zniszczył kamienną maczugę Thora, co przesądziło losy wojny. Asowie uciekli w popłochu i schronili się za murami Asgardu. Njörðrd - wódź Wanów wiedział, że bogowie Asiru są na straconej pozycji, lecz rozumiał też, że jego żołnierze są bardzo zmęczeni, a wytrwali Asowie będą walczyć do upadłego, dlatego też nie wybił wrogów, ale chcąc im dać nauczkę rozkazał zburzyć mury Asgardu. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, wreszcie się rozsypały pozostawiając Asów bezbronnych w obliczu nie tylko Wanów, ale również nienawidzących rasę panującą Jothunów i górskich olbrzymów. Pierwsza wojna zakończyła się absolutnym zwycieństwem Wanów, wycofali się oni do swej siedziby. Następnego dnia władca Wanów ogłosił, że Asowie i tak zostali wystarczająco upokorzeni, a dla łagodnych bogów urodzaju, będzie dyskomfortem ciągłe obawy przez następnym atakiem wściekłych bogów wojny, a jedynie pokój przyniesie Wanirowi korzyć. Jego słudzy pierwotnie potępiali te pokojowe zamierzenia, lecz szybko przyznali mu racje. Wysłał on w poselstwie Gullweig - zagadkową Wanide magii i alchemii wiedzącej, jak wytwarzać złoto - do obozu przegranych, aby obwieściła im jego wole i ustanowiła z Asami warunki pokoju. Nie docenił jednak zawziętości rodziny Odyna, która nie mogła za nic w świecie uznać tą haniebną porażkę i dopuściła się podstępu wiedząc, jakie umiejętności posiada Gullweig. Została porwana, a Odyn rozkazał jej wyjawić sekrety powstawania złota, aby zaślepiony chciwościom król bogów mógł doczekać się takiego samego majątku, co Wanowie - inaczej miały ją spotkać tortury. Dumna bogini okazała pogardę dla Asów, lecz nie wyjawiła swych tajemnic. Rozwścieczony sięgnął po swą włócznie i przeszył nią ciało opornego bóstwa, jednak gdy ją wyciągnął - rana w cudowny sposób natychmiast się zagoiła. To samo zjawisko zaszło za drugim i trzecim razem, wprawiając Asirów w zdziwienie i zakłopotanie, lecz już chwile później wrzucili ją na płonący stos pogrzebowy - za pierwszym, drugim i trzecim razem - Gullweig odradzała się na nowo, bez szwanku, a jeszcze bardziej piękna i jaśniejąca. Nie wiedząc, co począć Asowie wypuścili ją, dopiero wtedy zrozumieli, co ich może czekać za torturowanie bogini i nawet Odyn zrozumiał swoje błędy, dlatego też obdarowano ją szczodrze wypuszczając ją do domu, deklarując w między czasie chęć pokoju. Gdy Njörðr dowiedział się, co uczyniono jego poddanej, zdenerwowany zażądał zwołania specjalnej rady Asów i Wanów, gdzie przedstawi się od teraz o wiele mniej łagodną decyzje władcy na temat pokoju oraz dodatkową grzywnę za tortury Wanidy i wywołanie wojny. Gdy Asowie się stawili na wiecu, Njörðrd kazał im wybierać: albo zginą, albo podzielą się z Wanami władzą nad światem. Wybrano tą drugą opcje. Król Wanów otrzymał we władaniu część Midgardu; morza, powietrze, wiatr, ryby oraz w opiece żeglarzy i rybaków. Frejrowi i Frei przysługiwały natomiast lasy, pola uprawne, rośliny, część zmarłych wojowników oraz rolnicy, którymi się opiekowali. Aby mieć pewność wiecznego pokoju, obie strony wymieniły się honorowymi zakładnikami. Wanom oddano mędrca Mimira i Asa Honira (Zapewne wcielenie lub inne imię We; brata Odyna), podczas gdy do Asgardu wprowadził się władca Elfów - Frejr i jego siostra - Freja, w późniejszym czasie Njörðr chcąc mieć kontakt ze swymi dziećmi, również przeniósł się na pewien czas do Asgardu. Na znak zapieczętowania umowy i nowej przyjaźni każdy Wan i Wanida oraz As i Asyna napluł/napluła do wcześniej przygotowanego kotła. Edda Starsza ''podaje, że w czasie tego wydarzenia, wyskoczył z niego nowy Wan - Kvasir. Był on piękny i bardzo mądry, tak bardzo że sam Odyn mu zazdrościł. Więc, gdy bożek został zabity przez dwóch złośliwych karłów, a jego krew wymieszana z miodem tworzącym w ten sposób miód poezji, wypił go dziedzicząc całą jego wiedzę i umiejętności. Jak podaje mit o narodzinach Bragiego, aby mieć dostęp do magicznego trunku, musiał wpierw uwieść strzegącą go olbrzymkę, a ta urodziła bóstwo poetów i opowiadań. Nowy dar jednak wywołał chęć posiadania następnego, Odyn chciał poznać Runy - tajemnicze pismo Germanów i Celtów. Było to równoznaczne z poświęceniem, a nawet śmiercią, lecz nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed powieszeniem się na drzewie życia Yggdrasilu i przebiciem samego siebie włóczniom (być może stanowiło to swoistą pokutę za cierpienie, jakie zadał Wanidzie złota). Odyn tak opowiadał o swym poświęceniu: '',,Wiem, że wisiałem na wiatrem owianym drzewie przez dziewięć nocy, Oszczepem zraniony, Odinowi ofiarowany Sam sobie samemu. Na tym drzewie, o którym nikt nie wie, Z jakich wyrasta korzeni. Chlebem mnie nie karmiono, ni napojem z rogu, Wypatrywałem ku dołowi, Przyjąłem runy – krzycząc przyjąłem, Spadłem potem stamtąd" Jego wizerunek jednak dalej nie został ukończony. Ludy nordyckie szanowały tego boga, szczególnie za jego trzecie i ostatnie poświęcienie. Mimo osiągnięcia niespotykanej nigdzie indziej mądrości, do pełnego szczęścia brakowało mu jeszcze możliwości napicia się wody ze studni mądrości należącej do Mimira. Poprosił go o pozwolenie. Ten się zgodził, lecz oczekiwał wpierw zapłaty w postaci lewego oka Odyna. Odyn się zgodził i jednym ruchem mimo wielkiego bólu, wyrwał sobie jedno oko i wrzucił do studni, by potem się z niej napić. Mimo częściowej utraty wzroku, wódź Asów otrzymał coś o wiele cenniejszego - Wiedze, dzięki której mógł widzieć więcej niż wszyscy inni bogowie. Widzieł on, że musi czym prędzej odbudować zniszczone w trakcie wojny z Wanami mury Asgardu, gdyż okrutne olbrzymy nie przepuszczą takiej świetnej okazji, aby zamścić się za zabójstwo Ymira i mord Thursów. Znał jednak głupote górskich olbrzymów oraz ich słabość do kobiet - dlatego też postanowił się nimi wyręczyć i obmyślił plan - wciągnął do niego kochającego intrygi Lokiego i piękną Freje. Ogłosił on, że ten który w ciągu roku odbuduje mury Asgardu otrzyma ręke Frei. Niedługo potem - jak się tego spodziewano - przybył zainteresowany ofertą nieznany z imienia górski olbrzym ze swym pomocnikiem - koniem Swadelfarim i natychmiast wziął się do roboty. Gdy zbliżał się koniec roku, a do całkowitej odbudowy mury pozostał jeszcze jeden kamień. Loki zmienił się w klacz i uwiódł Swadelfarima, którego zaciągnął do lasu. Górski olbrzym nie mogąc ukończy swej pracy, zaczął go szukać, lecz nim go znalazł upłynął ustalony czas i odmówiono mu zapłaty, a Freja zachowała swoje dziewictwo. Jakiś czas później do odbudowanego Asgardu przybył Loki (w swej właciwej postaci) prowadząc ośmionogiego wierzchowca Sleipnira, którego od tej pory dosiadał jedynie Odyn. Ten moment można uznać za symboliczne ukończenie świata. Pozostaje jeszcze motyw stworzenia człowieka. Powstanie człowieka (Mit antropogoniczny) W każdej religii, jak i mitologii pojawia się mit o stworzeniu człowieka, objaśniający zjawisko śmierci i jego przyczyny oraz cel bytowania człowieka. Najczęściej człowiek jest ulepiony z gliny, pod tym względem mitologia nordycka znacząco odbiega od tego założenia. Mit antropogoniczny dzieje się prawie zawsze po kosmogonicznym. A człowiek jest ostatnim, ale najdoskonalszym dziełem boga lub bogów. Tą kwestie staroislandzki manuskrypt również porusza w poemacie "Volsupa", gdzie jest wpleciona w opowieść o powstaniu świata. Akcja dzieje się w czasach, gdy Asgard - siedziba Asów jeszcze nie powstał lub jest w budowie, zapewnie niedługo po stworzeniu Midgardu ze zwłok praolbrzyma Ymira. Kontekst mitu sugeruje, że Midgard miał być w pierwotnym zamierzeniu mieszkaniem Asów, lecz te plany przekreśliło pojawienie się człowieka. Wydarzenie to opisano w następujący sposób: Odyn, Wili i We spacerowali sobie po Midgardzie, nagle dostrzegli dwie kłody: Jesionu i Wiązu. Postanowili stworzyć z nich dwie istoty. Najstarszy Odyn dał im dusze i życie (te dwa atuty: dusze i życie; w wyobrażeniach indoeuropejskich są ściśle ze sobą związane, gdyż człowiek żyje dzięki duszy, a człowiek z duszą staje się ożywionym), Wili rozum (inteligencje) i zmysł dotyku, a We ukształtował ich wygląd, dał im imię i pozostałe zmysły. Tak powstały dwa bliźniacze byty: Mężczyzna (Aska) i Kobieta (Embla). Dalsze ich losy są nieznane, patrząc na bliźniacze mity indoeuropejskie doczekali się potomstwa, które się rozmnażało aż zaludniło cały świat i dało początek rasie ludzi, którym oddano Midgard. Jak mówi mit o założeniu Helheimu: Odyn spojrzał w dół (Z Asgardu) i odkrył, że ludzie są śmiertelni, a ich dusze po śmierci błąkają się po Midgardzie. Nie mogąc wszystkim dać nieśmiertelności, ogłosił że dusze wojowników - jako jego wybrańców - będą zabierane do Walhali przez Walkirie, a resztę odał córce Lokiego - Hel, która/której zbudowała/zbudowano Helheim. Co ciekawe w Eddzie Młodszej ludzi nie tworzy Odyn, Wili i We, lecz Odyn, Hönir (utożsamiany z We) i Lóðurr (utożsamiany z Wilim), a w języku indoeuropejskim etymologia rzeczowinka "trup" (tu: ciało ludzkie pozbawione życia) łączy się w sposób oczywisty z ie. "treup" - "kłoda, pień". Ciekawą, a zarazem niejasną kwestią pozostaje powstanie roślin i zwierząt, które oczywiście są potrzebne do życia człowieka na ziemi (w Midgardzie). Edda Młodsza nie podaje żadnych wyjaśnień na ten temat, więc pozostają jedynie domyślenia. Wiadomo, że władze nad roślinami przekazano Frei i Frejrowi po zakończonej walce Asów z Wanami. Przed nimi rośliny mogły znajdować się pod kontrolą ludzi, którzy są zgodnie z przekazem mitu - władcami Midgardu, dodatkowo powstali oni na wzór bogów, a jedyna różnica polega na tym, że człowiek nie ma dostępu do złotych jabłek Idunn. Rodzi się więc hipoteza, że rośliny i zwierzęta stworzyli ludzie lub zostały zrodzone z ziemi dla nich. Analogie widać w mitologii greckiej, po potopie, który niszczy świat ocalała jedynie para ludzi, podczas gdy oni odtwarzają gatunek, zwierzęta i rośliny odradzają się tylko po to, aby ludzie mogli się nimi posilić - powstały po stworzeniu człowieka i tylko dla niego. Bohaterowie Czyli nordyccy herosi - potomkowie bogów bądź zwykli śmiertelnicy wybrani przez bogów do wielkich czynów. *Sygurd Fafnesbane - najważniejszy bohater północy, zabójca smoka Fafnira i ostatni z rodu Wölsungów *Beowulf - książe Geatów, zabójca potworów, w tym Grendela *Dytryk z Bernu - wojownik-myśliciel Kategoria:Mitologia nordycka